1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a vacuum cleaner capable of changing a direction in a smoother way.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vacuum cleaners are appliances designed to do cleaning by suctioning dust along with air using a suction force generated from a fan rotated by a motor, separating the dust included in the suctioned air from the air, and collecting the separated dust.
Such vacuum cleaners include a main body with a fan motor generating a suction force, a head unit that is disposed in the front of the main body and suctions dust from a floor along with air, a handle grasped by a user so as to allow movement of the vacuum cleaner, and an extension frame that connects the handle and the main body and enables the user to move the main body while in an upright posture. However, the structure of the conventional vacuum cleaners is such that while a forward and backward movement of the vacuum cleaner may be accomplished by a user, other movements such as left or right, are more difficult and cause inconvenience to a user.
Further, some of the vacuum cleaners have recently been designed to include an upright dust collection unit that causes dust to be filtered by a principle of centrifugal separation during a cyclonic flow of air.